


Their Biggest Fan

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Stucky - Freeform, obnoxious fan girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: A date with your two favorite men is interrupted by a couple of Steve and Bucky’s fangirls.





	Their Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kari’s Tumblr 1K MCU Challenge. My prompt was “Can I shoot her?” “Not in public.”

 

Date night was always interesting, to say the least. There was nothing better than having two men fawning over you for an entire evening. Not that they were more attentive than usual, but there was something to be said for going out on the arms of two attractive men.

Steve and Bucky had surprised you with dinner at one of the swankier restaurants in town, reservations courtesy of one Tony Stark. The atmosphere had been perfect, the drinks were flowing, and the food was absolutely amazing. If not for one small thing, the evening would have been perfect.

It had started almost as soon the three of you sat down. Bucky had noticed it first, only because he was highly attuned to his surroundings, and when he felt the eyes crawling over him, he had been immediately been on edge.

“Steve?” he whispered.

Steve set his menu down and leaned over the table. Bucky whispered something to him and you watched as his eyes darted to the left. You followed his line of vision, your eyes settling on a middle-aged woman two tables away, blatantly staring at Steve and Bucky, her mouth hanging open.

“She’s harmless, Buck,” Steve shook his head. “Probably just a fan.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You and your fans.”

You giggled and shook your head. There was nothing that annoyed Bucky more than Captain America fans. He claimed that the men and women fawning over Steve, squeezing his muscles, their eyes roaming over him, their incessant giggling - yes, giggling - drove him crazy. He would head the other direction any time one emerged from the woodwork.

You put your hand on Bucky’s arm. “Hey,” you murmured. “Let it go, Buck. Please.”

Bucky gave you one of his sweetest smiles and a wink. He picked his menu up and took a sip of his water, attempting to relax. You appreciated the effort.

Your dinner plates had just been cleared and you were just waiting for dessert to be served when the woman from two tables over go out of her seat and scurried your direction. She stopped right beside Bucky, a large, toothy smile on her face.

“Hi! I know you’re having dinner, but I was wondering if I could get a picture and an autograph? I’m such a huge fan.” She wiggled her phone in your face.

You had to pull back to avoid being smacked in the face by her gyrating phone. Bucky looked at Steve and rolled his eyes.

“Looks like you’re up, Cap,” he grumbled.

Steve smiled graciously, as he always did, and pushed his chair away from the table, rising to his feet.

“Oh no, I’m sorry,” the woman squawked. “I was talking to him.” She pointed at Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes widened and he swallowed, his throat moving nervously. “I-I’m sorry?” he stammered.

“I would love a picture with you,” she gushed. “I’m such a huge fan. You’re just so handsome, and so strong, and I always watch everything you do…” She stuck out her hand. “My name is Karen, and I’m just so excited to meet you. I’m sure you can tell, I mean I’m just so nervous, and I never do this, but as soon as I figured out it was you, it was like fate, I mean I just said to my friend how funny it would be if we saw you out and about like a normal person and lo and behold here you are. That was how I knew that I had to come over here and ask for a picture. I am honestly your biggest fan.

Karen, Bucky’s biggest fan, grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him from his chair. She shoved her phone into your hand, the camera already open, her arms wrapped around Bucky as he stood there awkwardly grinning. You quickly rose to your feet, snapped a picture, and attempted to hand the phone back to her.

“Oh no, not yet,” she shook her head. “I would be remiss if I didn’t get one with Captain America himself.” She gestured for Steve to join them, hanging off of his arm and giggling - of course - as the boys posed for a photo. 

Again, as soon as you were done, you tried to hand Karen back her phone, but she refused to take it. Instead she turned and literally bellowed across the restaurant.

“Susan!” she screamed. “Get your ass over here!”

The other patrons in the restaurant rightly glared at the screaming woman, who seemed oblivious to the commotion she was causing. Her friend hurried over, laughing loudly.

“I cannot believe this,” Susan, the new arrival, guffawed. “This is the most exciting thing to happen to me. Seriously.”

You snapped another picture and another, and another. Every time you tried to give the camera back, Susan or Karen came up with another pose they wanted to try. You could tell that both Steve and Bucky were getting extremely irritated.

Bucky finally managed to extricate himself from Karen’s grip, escaping to your side. He stood just behind you, and you had a sneaking suspicion he was using you as a shield.

“Can I shoot her?” he growled just inches from your ear.

“Not in public,” you laughed, shaking your head. You turned your head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I am done with this, though. Let me take care of it.”

You grabbed Steve’s hand, yanked him away from Susan, and shoved Karen’s phone into her hands. “I’m so sorry, ma’am, but I think that’s enough for one night. I have plans for these two beefcakes and I can not have you wearing them out. And while you might think you’re their biggest fans, I can assure, that you haven’t got anything on me.” You grabbed your purse and wrap while Bucky threw some cash on the table, then you looped each of your arms through one of theirs and smiled at the two women throwing dirty looks your way. “Have a lovely evening ladies.”

As one, the three of you turned and walked out of the restaurant, holding in your laughter until the elevator doors closed behind you.

 


End file.
